Sin excusas, Bast
by QuillRain49
Summary: Kvothe se encuentra de muy buen humor y no le importa que Bast bromee un poco con él.


Bueno... me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos fanfics sobre Kvothe y Bast que estén escritos en español. Así que aproveché un brote de inspiración del otro día y salió esto. No es nada del otro mundo, pero me ha encantado escribirlo. Respecto al título... realmente quizá no sea apropiado, nunca se me ha dado bien ponerlos.

En la posada Roca de Guía reinaba el silencio, pero, en contraste con otras muchas veces, este no se contaba por triplicado. Esto le proporcionaba un carácter aterciopelado, sin crear una sensación desagradable para los que se encontraban envueltos en él. Era un silencio acogedor como una hoguera en una noche fría y suave y ligero como una pluma.

Cronista no hacía mucho que, tras recoger su pluma, tintero y papeles, se había despedido con motivo de retirarse a descansar. Necesitaba estar despierto para el día próximo.

Sin embargo, Kvothe no había hecho lo que se podría esperar de él. Permanecía sentado en la misma mesa donde momentos antes estaba relatando su historia, sin ningún gesto que indicase que fuese a levantarse en breves. Y su mirada, clavada en los grandes ojos azules de su pupilo.

Bast tampoco había hecho fuerzas para ponerse en pie, los verdes ojos de su maestro eran hipnóticos, hasta tal punto que le era imposible apartar la mirada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le brillaban de esa forma, con aquella preciosa intensidad. Bast sonrió, era con aquel brillo en los ojos como quería ver a su Reshi. La máscara de posadero parecía estar poco a poco matando al verdadero yo del pelirrojo, y el moreno no pensaba por nada del mundo dejar que desapareciera sin oponer resistencia.

Aunque aquel ambiente fuese de lo más afable, Bast no tardó en romperlo. Normalmente los silencios entre su maestro y él le imponían demasiado, por mucho que estos fueran cautivadores como el canto de un fénix y cálidos como sus lágrimas.

-Reshi, ¿quieres que te ayude a recoger?- su tono de voz apenas era mayor a un susurro. No era necesario levantarla más, no había ruido posible que pudiese apagarla, y el pelirrojo únicamente se encontraba separado de él por una mesa.

Kvothe le respondió con una patada por debajo de la mesa, que aunque no fue del todo fuerte, cogió por total sorpresa al moreno dejándolo sin respiración. El pelirrojo contuvo una risita, estaba de muy buen humor y se permitía bromear un poco.

-En cualquier otro momento como este no dejaría que me ayudaras...-hizo una pausa- pero me parece que hace mucho tiempo que no friegas un vaso. Así que teóricamente estás viviendo del cuento, duermes y comes gratis... -su voz había adoptado un tono serio, a pesar de que reía interiormente.

Bast agachó la cabeza cual niño siendo regañado. Kvothe se detuvo de inmediato. Lo estaba diciendo en broma, no era su intención hacerle sentir mal a su aprendiz ¡Si no se había ocupado del cuidado de la posada era porque él no le había dejado apenas!

-Bast, no iba en serio, ya lo sabes.- Enmudeció al ver la expresión divertida del de ojos azules.- ¡Eres espantoso, Bast! ¡Me lo había tragado!- esto último lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se metía detrás de la barra, donde no tardó en seguirlo su alumno.

Allí, el pelirrojo se concentró en limpiar uno de los pocos vasos que se habían ensuciado en el día. Su discípulo, en cambio, decidió apoyarse en la barra mientras se tapaba con la mano su boca, que amenazaba con soltar carcajadas demasiado estridentes. Tenían un huésped en el local que quería descansar.

Los ojos del que se hacía pasar por posadero, centelleaban enfadados e incluso se habían oscurecido. Pero, en vez de recriminar a su estudiante por su conducta, decidió permanecer callado. Al menos el tiempo el tiempo que tardase en limpiar aquellos vasos hasta dejarlos relucientes. Su intención era que tras aquello, quedarían más brillantes que los malditos dientes de su aprendiz. Había llegado a embobarse con ellos en algunas ocasiones, aunque esperaba que su propietario no se hubiese percatado. ¡Decir que resplandecían como perlas sería insultarlos!

-Reshi, no te enfades conmigo, yo también quería bromear.

El pelo rojo otoñal de su maestro era cálido cual fuego y al igual que éste, no tenía una forma fija. A veces, a Bast sólo le apetecía hundir su mano en aquel cabello, pero controlaba el impulso. El fata solía pensar que aquella melena le venía como anillo al dedo, pues igual que el fuego, también él era peligroso cuando se desataba y enfurecía, pero ni mucho menos tenía intención de llegar a esos extremos. Su única intención era juguetear un rato con él, para recuperar todo el tiempo que aquel estúpido papel de posadero le robaba diariamente.

-Reshiiiii- alargó la última vocal de tal manera que el propietario de la posada sufrió un escalofrío. Pero no de esos que te dejan mal cuerpo y que producen un frío indescriptible, sino de los que sólo el fata era capaz de producirle con su tono de voz.- hazme casoooo- y de nuevo repitió la misma técnica, arrastrando la última vocal más de lo necesario hasta conseguir causar el efecto deseado. El estremecimiento de su maestro le hizo volver a reír.

-Bast, si no te comportas terminaré mandándote a la cama, cosa que si no piensas ayudarme en lo más mínimo deberías ir haciendo.- pero como al terminar esbozó una sonrisa que muy pronto pasó a unas carcajadas que le hicieron contorsionarse, sus palabras perdieron toda la seriedad que hubieran podido tener en un principio.

-Realmente no sé de qué me estoy riendo, Bast.- sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar producto de la risa.

Bast amaba el sonido que producía la risa de su mentor. Para él, el canto de una sirena no podía ser más atrayente, ni dulce, ni suave. Pero además de todo aquello, también adoraba la expresión que solía adoptar, tan divertida y natura, más bonita que ninguna que él hubiese podido contemplar en otra persona. Y aquellos ojos verdes... ¡Las esmeraldas no eran nada comparadas con ellos! ¡Su brillo insignificante frente al de los ojos su Reshi! Por eso aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle reír.

-Te ríes porque soy muy divertido- replicó casi al instante- ¡No puedes negármelo!

El pelirrojo por fin fue capaz de refrenar las carcajadas. Reír de esa manera le había reconfortado. Ahora se sentía incluso mejor que antes, las mejillas le lucían sonrojadas y cualquier atisbo de enfado se había borrado de su rostro. Parecía de nuevo lleno de vida.

-No, Bast, no puedo negarte que tengas tu gracia.- Acto seguido, atrajo el rostro de su aprendiz al suyo, gracias a la mano que había posado en la barbilla del moreno. Plantó un beso furtivo en aquellos finos y atractivos labios del fata, le susurró buenas noches al oído y desapareció por las escaleras, encaminándose a su habitación.

Bast aún permaneció un par de segundos en aquella posición, sin mover un músculo y posiblemente sin pestañear. Había sucedido tan rápido que le parecía incierto. Pero había pasado. Bast sonrió para sí y, tras echar una última ojeada al local y comprobar que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, se encaminó también hacia su dormitorio.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la nota que le había dejado su maestro, su cuidada caligrafía era inconfundible.

"_Espero que lo de antes no te haya dejado tan atontado como para no terminarte para mañana el libro que te mandé. Sin excusas, Bast."_

Bast sonrió dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes, de la manera a la que Reshi le habría gustado. Dado que no se encontraba en el cuarto, la dirigió hacia el papelito que sostenía entre las manos. Después, guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cogió el maldito libro de su estantería y se sentó sobre la cama.

Abrió el libro, el cual tenía las páginas amarillentas.

Ni siquiera había empezado a leerlo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Suspiró y comenzó a leer.

I hope you like it! ^^ Creo que no será el único de estos dos que escriba.


End file.
